


Ab ovo

by an_nox, Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri ma problem z łączeniem wątków, chaos z rana jak śmietana, co zrobisz jak nic nie zrobisz, do przerwy 1:0, halo policja jest sprawa u Katsuki-Nikiforovów, kiedy Viktor gotuje, komedia jakby ktoś pytał, nawet często się zdarza, normalnie strach się bać, wypadek w kuchni, zdarza się, żywot frajera
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/pseuds/an_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Historia z dwóch perspektyw:Yuuri półprzytomnie wchodzi do kuchni po porannym prysznicu i zastaje czterech jeźdźców apokalipsy: Przypalenie, Zatkany Zlew, Niezmywalne Rozbryzgi na Ścianie oraz Gotującego Viktora. (Dziabara)Co się wydarzyło? To wie tylko Viktor. (an_nox)





	1. Poranne zombie

***

Poranki zdecydowanie nie stanowiły domeny Yuuriego.

O świcie w mieszkaniu niezmiennie królował Viktor, podczas gdy Katsuki mniej lub jeszcze mniej świadomie korzystał z okazji i pozwalał się rozpieszczać narzeczonemu na wiele różnych sposobów, z kawą podawaną do łóżka na czele. Ale nie tym razem. Bo tym razem już od kilku minut myśli w głowie budzącego się łyżwiarza dzielnie toczyły bój o dominację. Po jakimś czasie na czoło stawki wysunęły się trzy konkluzje: "zimno", "jeść" oraz "Viktor". Napędzany podstawowymi potrzebami Yuuri wyczołgał się z łóżka i zygzakiem wyszedł z sypialni, wciąż nie potrafiąc zdecydować się na jeden kierunek marszu. Co chwila ulotna koncepcja zmieniała się, przez co na wpół przytomny mężczyzna obijał się praktycznie o każdą rzecz stojącą mu na drodze niczym kulka w automacie do gry. Trasę spaceru porannego zombie znaczyła cała gama różnorakich artefaktów: kołdra skończyła rozwleczona na pół pokoju, czekający przy komodzie plecak treningowy padł jak długi, gdy Japończyk trącił go kolanem, a tuż przed progiem trafił się zabłąkany klapek Viktora, który po uderzeniu przez mały palec Katsukiego wylądował ślizgiem aż na korytarzu.

Yuuri burknął w bliżej niezrozumiałym narzeczu i odbił w bok ku drzwiom łazienki. Z pomocą boskiej interwencji (albo instynktu, jaki naturalną koleją rzeczy ukształtował się w nowym lokum) Japończyk w końcu dotarł do upragnionego prysznica, a walkę o zaspokajanie potrzeb ostatecznie zwyciężyła konieczność ogrzania się w gorącym strumieniu wody. Kiedy tylko pozbył się pidżamy i wtarabanił do kabiny, skupił ostatnie resztki przytomności, żeby wymacać kran.

Katsuki odkręcił zawór i niemal od razu zaczął siarczyście kląć, kiedy zamiast ustawionej ciepłej wody z baterii trysnęła lodowata. Jasny gwint! No tak! Viktor mył się przed nim i jak to Ruskie miało w zwyczaju, dla orzeźwienia kąpał się niczym Eskimos w strumieniu spływającej z lodowca krynicy. A tyle razy prosił go, żeby nie zostawiał na koniec zimnego kranu!

Kiedy woda wreszcie przybrała o wiele przyjaźniejszą normalnym ludziom temperaturę, złorzeczący pod nosem Yuuri odkleił się od prysznicowej szyby, po czym stanął pod ciepłym deszczem, moknąc od stóp do głów. Wraz z parą z głowy mężczyzny powoli zaczęła ulatniać się złość, zastępowana odprężającym uczuciem spokoju. Yuuri mógł tam po prostu stać i istnieć, a gorąca woda spływająca po włosach, karku oraz piersi mogła lecieć i lecieć w nieskończoność... Japończyk westchnął ciężko. Ych, nie, nie, bo znowu wywindują rachunki w kosmos jak po ostatnim razie. Wystarczy, że jego życie zajmował jeden kosmita. Innych bytów nadnaturalnych nie przewidywał.

Po skończonej kąpieli Yuuri niezdarnie wytarł się z nadmiaru wody, założył na siebie jedynie czarne bokserki (bo, niech to szlag, zapomniał wziąć z sypialni jakichkolwiek rzeczy na przebranie) i poszedł szukać więcej szczęścia w dalszej części mieszkania. Potrzeba ogrzania została zaspokojona w stopniu względnie wystarczającym, dlatego Katsuki ruszył do kuchni zająć się zdobywaniem pożywienia oraz mężczyzny swego życia, który mógłby ciepłotę ciała utrzymać na pożądanym poziomie.

Cokolwiek jednak Yuuri spodziewał się zastać, raczej nie przeczuwał, że zamiast kubka kawy i śniadania wejdzie w pobojowisko sugerujące regularną bitkę co najmniej z żywym kurczakiem, a nie z... z jajkami.

\- Co tu się, cholera jasna, stało? - wypalił wreszcie Yuuri, kiedy starał się ogarnąć wzrokiem, z jaką katastrofą naturalną przyszło im się mierzyć tym razem.

A najbardziej trudny w pojęciu był widok rozbebeszonego jajka, które w sposób iście bombowy przypłaciło życiem swoje pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie z Nikiforovem Gotującym. Viktor z miną tak śmiertelnie poważną, jakby co najmniej został przyłapany na zdradzie, obejrzał się za siebie. Usilnie starał się znaleźć punkt zaczepienia, skąd mógłby zacząć wyjaśniać Yuuriemu całą sytuację. Nie dało się. Panujący w kuchni chaos niebezpiecznie przypominał pracownię artysty malarstwa nowoczesnego: niezidentyfikowany glut dyndał z okapu niczym wahadło, wrzątek w garnku niemal kipiał, a pół kuchennego blatu ociekało wodą, bo w jego centrum taplało się jajko z żółtym afro.

Wreszcie wymowne i pełne napięcia milczenie przerwał odgłos odrywającego się od okapu gluta, który plasnął o kuchenkę, kończąc swoją i tak nieciekawą egzystencję. Tuż potem jęk przemieszany z westchnieniem wydostał się z gardła Yuuriego. No tak. Ostatnio szło im dobrze. Zdecydowanie za dobrze. A kiedy Katsuki spuścił gardę, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie fatum znów zebrało śniadaniowe żniwo, z nawiązką zwracając za wszystkie dotychczasowe odpowiednio ścięte sadzone oraz kanapki rozsądnej grubości i składu.

\- To się po prostu stało - wyjaśnił Viktor niczym dziecko, które tłumaczyło dorosłemu, że coś "samo się zepsuło". Tylko że to dziecko miało dwadzieścia osiem lat i stanowiło dla niektórych wzór do naśladowania.

I on niby kiedyś sądził tak samo...?

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Yuuri, siląc się na neutralny ton. Liczył, że narzeczony sam się wsypie, bo nie chciał na niego zbyt mocno naciskać.

Ale Nikiforov sam chyba nie do końca wiedział, co i jak wykombinował, bo wpatrywał się tępo w Katsukiego, aż w końcu spojrzał na swoje ręce i sarknął z frustracją. Odrzucił od siebie gąbkę, po czym zaczął spłukiwać z brudnych dłoni resztki niedogotowanego jajka, które roztarł na całej kuchence oraz palcach.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! – zawołał Viktor przez ramię. - Przysięgam! To samo się stało! Po prostu... eksplodowało!

Yuuri oczywiście mu nie uwierzył. Nie po tych wszystkich cudach, jakie Viktor zdołał uczynić w trakcie krótkiej i intensywnej kulinarnej kariery, począwszy od robienia bitej śmietany z osiemnastki, po rozbryzgany sos do spaghetti. Może gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego – w porządku, istniała ewentualność, że to po prostu był pech albo niedopatrzenie. Ale nie w tym przypadku. Przecież Viktor sam na drugie imię miał „Niedopatrzenie".

\- Gotowałeś je za długo ? - spróbował Yuuri jeszcze raz, spokojnie i rzeczowo. Gdy tylko Viktor zaczynał szaleć, w Katsukim uruchamiał się tryb trzeźwego myślenia. Ktoś z nich dwóch przecież musiał zachowywać zimną krew w takich wymykających się spod kontroli sytuacjach. A nawet jeśli kryzys był już zażegnany, to przecież wypadało jeszcze postawić z powrotem do pionu panikującą _post factum_ osobę.

\- Nie, naprawdę, tylko ze dwie minuty, od kiedy się zagotowało, popatrz, nawet minutnik jeszcze nie dzwonił... – oponował Rosjanin.

„Ma rację" przyznał w myślach Yuuri, patrząc na dzwoniący czasomierz. Chyba zaczynało mu się robić coraz bardziej głupio. A co jeśli jakimś fantastycznym przypadkiem Viktor faktycznie wszystkiego dopilnował...?

\- Wrzuciłeś jajka z lodówki do wrzątku? – upewnił się, ale Nikiforov od razu nerwowo pokręcił głową. Spojrzał na Yuuriego ze smutkiem w oczach, a zmarszczka między brwiami jeszcze trochę się pogłębiła, gdy ujrzał niepewną minę Japończyka.

\- Nie wrzuciłem do wrzątku – odparł Viktor na tyle spokojnie, na ile umiał, jakby zamiast przepisu mówił o kolejności elementów technicznych w programie. - Zrobiłem jak mnie uczyłeś, jajka do garnka, zalać zimną wodą i postawić.

Widok absolutnie zawiedzionego i uwalanego resztkami jajka narzeczonego wzbudził w Yuurim nagły przypływ czułości. Podręcznikowe odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania nie pozostawiały złudzeń, że Viktor tym razem wiedział, co robił, a cokolwiek nie wypaliło (tudzież wypaliło – w górę i na boki), nie było jego winą. I kiedy wydawało się już, że zdruzgotany Rosjanin chciał wrócić do ratowania honoru resztek śniadania, Katsuki wreszcie ruszył z miejsca. Zaszedł narzeczonego od tyłu i objął go rękami w pasie, przyciskając mokrą głowę do szyi Viktora na znak akceptacji jego linii obrony.

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po prostu jaja ci eksplodowały? – zapytał Yuuri cicho, trochę ze śmiechem, a trochę prowokacyjnie, jakby chciał lekko pieprznym dowcipem zmienić kierunek myśli Rosjanina na lepszy tor.

Chyba nawet mu się to udało, bo już po chwili Viktor odpowiedział równie zaczepnie:

\- Przy tobie to nie jest takie dziwne.

Yuuri wtulił się w narzeczonego jeszcze bardziej, chcąc zdusić cisnący się na usta śmiech. Co jak co, ale zawsze mógł liczyć na idealnie suchy dowcip Viktora, który zamiast podsycić pikantną atmosferę – w jakiś przecudowny sposób ją rozbrajał. Ale właśnie dla takich cudownie beztroskich momentów wszystkie jajka świata mogły wybuchać niczym gejzery w parku Yellowstone, przejrzałe pomidory dostawać nóg, a łosoś stawać okoniem. Dla dwóch łyżwiarzy liczyła się jedynie ulotna aura wariackiego zakochania, co zamiast mijać, tylko się wzmagała, przesiąkając mury petersburskiego mieszkania na wskroś.

Ale nie mijał również głód, który coraz mocniej ściskał żołądek Japończyka, aż wreszcie dał o sobie znać dość potężnym burczeniem, przywodzącym na myśl odległe echo burzy. Yuuri drgnął i rozluźnił chwyt, zawstydzony, że Viktor mógł przypadkiem odczuć rezonans, w jaki wpadł jego brzuch. Tymczasem Rosjanin wykorzystał moment, że Katsuki rozsunął nieco ręce, by obrócić się i stanąć twarzą w twarz z ukochanym. Kiszki jakby tylko na to czekały, bo odgłos się powtórzył (Yuuri przysiągłby, że tym razem było nawet głośniej), na co Nikiforov uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- O matko! – bardzo trafnie podsumował, a Yuuri mimowolnie skrył twarz w szyi obejmowanego partnera. No ładnie. Wyszło na to, że jeden koncertowo zepsuł śniadanie, a drugi okazję na podryw.

Teraz już zupełnie nie wiedział, jak przerwać krępującą ciszę... Choć jednocześnie nie chciał tego robić. Ogrzane pod prysznicem ciało zdążyło się już wyziębić i teraz poczucie bezpieczeństwa zapewniała prawie nagiemu Yuuriemu okryta koszulką pierś narzeczonego oraz zapach jego ciała. Przymknął oczy i zaczął miarowo oddychać, napawając się bliskością. W końcu to również chęć odszukania brakującego w łóżku Viktora kazała mu w ogóle wyjść z sypialni. Gdy już odnalazł swoją brakującą poduszkę, mógł na powrót zapaść jeszcze na cenne pięć minut w przyjemny stan odrętwienia zwany... snem...

W tym momencie żołądek zaburczał żałośnie, nie zgadzając się na pomijanie jego roli w całym poranku.

\- To co? Ty pijesz kawę, a ja nie ustaję w wysiłkach, aby usatysfakcjonować twój biedny, wygłodzony brzuszek? – zaproponował wreszcie Nikiforov, a palce delikatnie przesunęły się po odkrytych przedramionach Yuuriego.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Katsuki oderwał się od Viktora i spojrzał na niego z niemą wdzięcznością. Nie mógł się nie zgodzić z podobną sugestią, szczególnie kiedy narzeczony spoglądał tym absolutnie szczerym, niewinnym, rozmiłowanym wzrokiem, który od jednego do dziesięciu w skali zakochania prawdopodobnie plasował się gdzieś przy solidnej dwunastce... Ale chwilę potem Rosjanin uniósł dłoń i ostrożnie, niemal nabożnie przyłożył ją do rozgrzanej twarzy Katsukiego. No dobra. Teraz już czternastce.

\- Brzmi jak dobry plan – zgodził się Yuuri, po czym niespodziewanie dla siebie oraz Viktora stanął na palcach i przycisnął usta do policzka w subtelnym, porannym całusie. Rosjanin wyglądał jak rażony piorunem, a beznadziejność jego stanu wskazywała na to, że na wspomnianej skali już dawno skończył się zakres.

\- Tylko nie daj mi zbyt długo na siebie czekać – dorzucił z uśmiechem Yuuri, ruszając po obiecany napój.

Nie wiedział, czy Viktor na pewno zarejestrował tę wypowiedź, jednak sądząc po tym, że gdy już nalał sobie do kubka kawy, Rosjanin zdecydowanie lżejszym krokiem ruszył do walki z kuchennym chaosem, wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Yuuri zgarnął z blatu sałatkę oraz grahamki i poszedł zasiąść do stołu, by z dalszej perspektywy poprzyglądać się krzątającemu się po kuchni ukochanemu.

Jak na nieudane śniadanie złożone póki co tylko z kubka mocnej kawy, był to widok prawdziwie satysfakcjonujący i wynagradzający wszelkie dotychczasowe niedogodności. Nie szkodzi, że po spacerze z Makkachinem Viktor był ubrany w dresowe spodnie i miał narzuconą na siebie bluzę – swoim wewnętrznym okiem zawodowego łyżwiarza Yuuri dostrzegał wszystkie subtelne ruchy ciała pod barierą stroju. Wyraźnie widział pracujący pod materiałem tyłek, tę apetyczną linię bioder... Tylko że w porównaniu do Nikiforova Katsuki był cichym koneserem urody swojego narzeczonego i chociaż nie dawał po sobie niczego poznać, tak naprawdę w duchu nie raz i nie dwa kładł dłonie na tych idealnych pośladkach. Tak po prawdzie to nie raz i nie dwa naprawdę zachodził Viktora od tyłu i robił mu energetyzujące przywitanie w postaci buziaka w szyję, ale pewne fantazje... Cóż. One były jego małą tajemnicą.

Yuuri mimowolnie oblizał usta, przytknął do nich kubek i zaczerpnął łyk porannego nektaru bogów. O tak. Kawa, którą przygotowywał Nikiforov, była naprawdę najlepsza na świecie.

\- Viktor? – zagadnął, na co Rosjanin drgnął i obejrzał się za siebie. Yuuri rzucił mu czułe spojrzenie znad obejmowanego kubka. - Pewnie cię to zdziwi, ale naprawdę doceniam twoje starania. Dzięki temu każdy dzień jest wielką niespodzianką. Jak dziś. Wprost uwielbiam fakt, że jesteś taki ekstra, że nawet zwykłe jajko nie wytrzymuje presji bycia z tobą.

Niemal widział, jak Viktor puchnie z dumy i lewituje nad kuchenną podłogą, czując przypływ natchnienia spowodowany słowami narzeczonego. Yuuri całkiem dobrze umiał już w instrukcję obsługi ukochanego i gdyby naprawdę chciał, pewnie umiałby go sobie owinąć wokół palca... Ale nie chciał. Żaden był z niego Casanova. Tak naprawdę o wiele bardziej cenił sobie przypadkowe, wariackie momenty jak te, w których Viktor wyciągnął komórkę i zaczął obfotografowywać afro-jajko „ku potomności". Albo na Instagrama, jak mógłby się założyć o kolejne bombowe śniadanie.

Po kilku minutach kontemplacji ponętnej sylwetki (hm, jaką można by z tego ładną sesję zdjęciową zro... o nie, nie, nie, za dużo Phichita, za dużo!) oraz urody rosyjskiego łyżwiarza, co to chyba nawet w zgrzebnym worku po ziemniakach wyglądałby niczym bóg płodów rolnych, Yuuri wreszcie doczekał się ostatniego brakującego składnika śniadania na stole. Kiedy tylko jajko z sukcesem wylądowało na pokrojonej grahamce, a wygłodzony Japończyk wgryzł się w nią z prawdziwym apetytem, rozległ się wymowny pomruk aprobaty. Jak to mówili w takich momentach - _perfecto_.

\- Ale wiesz co? – Viktor skończył wreszcie porządkować blat i dołączył do Yuuriego wraz ze swoim talerzem. - Może jednak unikajmy sytuacji, w których witałbym cię na dzień dobry płomieniem na dwa metry?

Katsuki odłożył kanapkę na stół i zamyślił się. To nie była taka zła koncepcja. Zamiast tego wstrętnego zimnego prysznica...

\- Bo ja wiem... - stwierdził z wahaniem Yuuri, po czym przemknął palcami po grzbiecie dłoni Viktora. - Przynajmniej byłoby cieplej.

Droczył się. No oczywiście, że się droczył. I liczył na dokładnie to samo. Nie zawiódł się.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że mogę dalej robić ci takie nieprzewidywalne śniadania? – rzucił Viktor tym lekko kuszącym tonem, który Japończyk dobrze znał z wszystkich barwnych wyznań, począwszy od dwuznacznego grania w bierki po aluzje o kolacji na ostro. - Nawet jeśli ryzykuję to życiem i zdrowiem mieszkańców planety Ziemia?

Katsuki nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Tylko takie chcę – wyznał, a potem ułożył głowę na dłoni, odchylił się w bok i zmrużył oczy, z radością obserwując, jak kanapka Viktora ulega dramatycznemu rozpadowi. - W końcu kocham życie na krawędzi.

A skoro trwali na tej krawędzi we dwóch, to może, ale tylko może, nawet z niej nie zlecą. Za szybko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Noxi, że dzieli się ze mną tak fantastycznymi pomysłami i bez chwili wahania chce mi je oddawać. Ale jestem uparta i kiedy raz udało się skutecznie zaszczepił pomysł na kolaborację, nie było mowy, żeby tego nie zrobić :) Bo co dwie głowy to nie jedna, a nikt tak nie pisze fantastycznie nieogarniętego Viktora jak właśnie Noxi. Dobrze, że mu jajka wybuchły, a nie mózg XD  
> No i jestem typem kameleona, który lubi mieć bazę i się dostosowywać, więc jakkolwiek drugi człon naszego duetu by nie jojczał, jakie trudne miałam zadanie, tak naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam. Och, Noxi, musisz częściej coś wybuchać!
> 
> Ale, ale! To jeszcze nie koniec historyjki - teraz czas na PoVa Viktora :D


	2. Jeździec Kuchennej Apokalipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, że Yuuri zastał takie pobojowisko?

Poranki zawsze były porą Wiktora. Nie tylko ciało i umysł same z siebie działały lepiej, ale pomagały także nawyki jeszcze z czasów różnych młodzieżowych obozów szkoleniowych i turniejów. Lubił wstawać przed innymi, a potem studiować ich w ramach obserwacji uczestniczącej. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek wyciągał jakieś wnioski z życia porannych zombie. Wróciło to do niego lata później, kiedy jedno konkretne zombie, najwspanialsze i najukochańsze, dopełzło w końcu pod prysznic, zostawiając za sobą szlak poprzewracanych i poprzesuwanych rzeczy. Makkachin wydawał się obserwować Yuuriego z takim samym rozbawieniem jak Wiktor.

Zgodnie z rozpiską śniadanie opiewało na jajka na twardo, grahamki i przygotowaną wcześniej sałatkę z mnóstwa zdrowych rzeczy, których nazw Rosjanin nie umiał powtórzyć nawet w ojczystym języku. Czując przypływ entuzjazmu, że miał pole do wykazania się, podjął się karkołomnego zadania przyrządzenia zawartego w przepisie nabiału, a także zaparzenia kawy, czego uczył się pilnie odkąd Yuuri zamieszkał w Petersburgu. Z najwyższym skupieniem oddawał się czynności przelewania wrzątku przez filtr, gdy od strony kuchenki dobiegło dość głośne „pop!”, po czym w górę wystrzeliła fontanna gorącej wody, fragmentów skorupki oraz półpłynnego jajka. Wiktor z przerażeniem obserwował, jak na zwolnionym filmie, jak mikstura uderza w okap i rozchlapuje się wdzięcznie w promieniu dobrego metra.

Absolutnie zszokowany odłożył czajnik i zagapił się na ścinające się na palniku białko.

Czy on właśnie spieprzył gotowanie jajek?

Poświęcił cenne sekundy na szybkie sprawdzenie jak sprawy toczyły się w łazience. Woda już ucichła, ale ze środka dobiegały przytłumione angielskie przekleństwa świadczące o tym, że zombie nie wróciło całkowicie do życia po prysznicu i dalej rozbijało się o wszystko.

Dobra, miał jeszcze szansę. Kilkoma susami przez mieszkanie dopadł kuchenki. Prawie parząc sobie palce, wyłowił resztki sabotażysty, z braku innych powierzchni odłożył go na blat, który i tak musiał wytrzeć, a następnie znowu naraził palce na szwank, myjąc gorącą płytę. Już to prawie ogarnął, już niemalże mógł udawać, że nic nie zaszło, a zbyt małą liczbę jajek zwalić na humanistyczny umysł, już to pi razy drzwi wyglądało dobrze, kiedy Yuuri wszystko popsuł. Wkroczył do kuchni zdecydowanie za szybko, zdecydowanie zbyt mokro, zdecydowanie zbyt nago, aby Wiktor dał radę kontynuować porządki w pośpiechu, wykorzystując poranne nieogarnięcie narzeczonego.

\- Co tu się, cholera jasna, stało? - wydukał Yuuri po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

Rosjanin z najwyższym trudem oderwał wzrok od paradującego w samych bokserkach narzeczonego i obejrzał się. Przecież prawie ogarnął, prawda?

Nieprawda. Zamiast wytrzeć rozchlapane białko, jedynie roztarł je po całej kuchence. Z okapu dyndał smętny glut, w garnku buzowały szumowiny, a na blacie leżało kuriozum, sprawca całego zamieszania, jajko, które wyglądało jakby ktoś wywrócił je na lewą stronę.

Brawa dla pana, panie Nikiforov.

Glut odpadł od okapu i plasnął cicho na kuchenkę, jak jakaś pieprzona kropka nienawiści na końcu zdania „och, kochanie, próbowałeś zrobić śniadanie, jak miło”.

Ze strony Yuuriego dobiegło ciche fuknięcie. Mógł to być wstęp do pozornie spokojnej przemowy o tym, czemu Japończyk nigdy nie liczy na nic dobrego, kiedy Wiktor pozostaje w kuchni na dłużej niż pięć minut, i że zawsze musi ogarniać jego syf; mógł to też być wstęp do ciągnących się cały dzień chichotek. Rosjanin nie wiedział, co uznałby za gorsze. Cóż, miał się przekonać.

\- To się po prostu stało - stwierdził w końcu Wiktor, czując się prawdopodobnie jak Makkachin, kiedy ktoś przyłapał go na buszowaniu w śmieciach.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Yuuri, ciągle neutralny głosem, którego Rosjanin nie umiał jeszcze zinterpretować ani na korzyść, ani niekorzyść. Wyczuwał jedynie ciekawość.

Krople wody ześlizgiwały się z poskręcanych, wilgotnych po prysznicu włosów, następnie rozpryskiwały na idealnych, nagich ramionach. Wiktor spojrzał na swoje nieco poparzone ręce, trzymające obrzydliwie brudną myjkę, i ten estetyczny rozdźwięk go rozłożył. Rzucił gąbkę do zlewu i odkręcił kurek, żeby obmyć dłonie.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! - zapewnił, nawet w swojej głowie brzmiąc płaczliwie. - Przysięgam! To samo się stało! Po prostu... eksplodowało!

Wymówka jak każda inna, jak milion takich samych, kiedy Wiktor naprawdę coś spieprzył przez nieuwagę. A teraz był niewinny i nie umiał tego udowodnić. Makkachin przecież nie potwierdzi jego wersji.

\- Gotowałeś je za długo? - dopytał Yuuri, zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwo, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że poranek to nie jego pora.

\- Nie, naprawdę, tylko ze dwie minuty, od kiedy się zagotowało, popatrz, nawet minutnik jeszcze nie dzwonił...

Wiktor ocierał ręce z furią. Czuł wstyd i zdenerwowanie. Serio, Nikiforov? Wysadzić jajko?

\- Wrzuciłeś jajka z lodówki do wrzątku? - Yuuri kontynuował przesłuchanie.

Jednostajnie zdziwiony ton ukochanego sprowokował Rosjanina do zaryzykowania ponownego spojrzenia w jego kierunku. Japończyk stał oszołomiony i obserwował dzieło zniszczenia. Wyglądał tak pięknie, że Wiktor chciał jęczeć nad zmarnowaną szansą. W idealny scenariuszu Yuuri wszedłby do kuchni akurat, żeby dostać ulubiony kubek z ulubioną kawą prosto do rąk własnych, żeby zostać uraczonym firmowym uśmiechem, żeby zacząć dzień powoli, bez stresu, żeby mieć poczucie, że ktoś się nim zajął od samego rana. A że rzeczywistość to suka, Yuuri zastał totalny bałagan, który próbował ogarnąć rozumem, chociaż jego mózg wyraźnie nie był jeszcze gotowy do takich wyczynów.

\- Nie wrzuciłem do wrzątku. - Wiktor uznał, że równie dobrze mógł się trochę pobronić. Nie miał nic do stracenia. - Zrobiłem jak mnie uczyłeś, jajka do garnka, zalać zimną wodą i postawić.

Minutnik oddzwonił swoją rolę. Rosjanin z ponurą miną wyłączył palnik i zerknął na niedoszłe śniadanie. Już miał chwycić rękawice, żeby odlać wodę z syfem do zlewu i ratować resztę jajek oraz resztki godności, kiedy ukochane ramiona otoczyły go w pasie. Ciepły oddech owionął kark, a zaraz potem tę sensację wzmogła chłodna wilgoć włosów Yuuriego.

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po prostu jaja ci eksplodowały? - zapytał Japończyk swoim kokieteryjnym głosem, który zdawał się nie trafiać do uszu, tylko znacznie niżej i to bezpośrednio.

A więc śmieszki. Niech będzie.

\- Przy tobie to nie jest takie dziwne. - Wiktor nie wiedział, jak jego odurzony umysł był w stanie wymyślić ripostę z taką prędkością.

Ramiona zacisnęły się mocno i dobrze, jakby chciały wycisnąć z Rosjanina powietrze. Ten fizyczny kontakt, siermiężna pieszczota, sprawiła, że stopniał i cała złość oraz frustracja uleciały. Tylko on jeden potrafił to sprawić, jedyny i niepowtarzalny, Katsuki Yuuri! I żadne wstrętne wybuchające jajko tego nie zmieniło. Wiktor mógłby spalić całą kuchnię, dostać ochrzan, a potem i tak skończyłby w tych idealnych ramionach, wdzięcznych, że własnej osoby nie zjarał.

Z brzucha Japończyka wydobył się przeciągły bulgot, a uścisk znacząco zelżał. Rosjanin delikatnie obrócił się, nie przerywając kontaktu. Dźwięk rozległ się ponownie i trwał tak długo, że Wiktor zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to na pewno Yuuri, czy może kanalizacja.

\- O matko!

A jednak to japoński żołądek, którego właściciel zmieszany wtulił twarz w zgięcie szyi Rosjanina.

Nikiforov westchnął z dziwną mieszanką zadowolenia i irytacji, bo włosy przyjemnie łaskotały go w szyję, ale jednocześnie mniej przyjaźnie moczyły mu koszulkę. Coś w nim mimo wszystko zabraniało odsunąć się od ukochanego, nawet jeśli odczuwał lekki dyskomfort.

\- To co? Ty pijesz kawę, a ja nie ustaję w wysiłkach, aby usatysfakcjonować twój biedny, wygłodzony brzuszek? - zaryzykował, kiedy bulgot powtórzył się po raz kolejny, tym razem trochę ciszej.

Yuuri odsunął się nieco i Wiktor stracił cały ciąg myśli w ciepłych bursztynowych oczach. Bezwiednie przyłożył wnętrze dłoni do policzka ukochanego, czując jak głupawa radość wypełnia całe ciało. Gdyby miał ogon, to zacząłby nim merdać.

\- Brzmi jak dobry plan. - Japońskie usta układały się w jakieś wyrazy, wydawały przyjazne i zabawne dźwięki, a potem nagle uniosły się wraz z właścicielem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, aby cmoknąć Wiktora w policzek i do reszty zwiesić mu system operacyjny.

\- Tylko nie daj mi zbyt długo na siebie czekać.

Ton znowu trafił zdecydowanie nie tam gdzie powinien. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to trzeba będzie wybrać się do laryngologa. Wszyscy znajomi rzucali jakimiś radami z głębokich i ciemnych części ciała, że to przejdzie, że to wstępna faza zakochania, że tak się zachowują nowe pary, że w końcu wsiąkną w codzienność, że przestaną się zaskakiwać, że zje ich rutyna... No gdzie, kurna? Przecież Yuuri właśnie nalewał sobie kawy - dobrze, że Wiktor dodał wystarczająco wody, żeby starczyło chociaż na porcję - zupełnie innym gestem niż wczoraj. No i wczoraj nie robił tego w samych bokserkach. Ale chyba z mokrą głową też.

Rosjanin znalazł w końcu jakieś sfatygowane rękawice, prawą z trzema wypalonymi dziurami (chociaż ich kuchenka była elektryczna), lewą zaś ubrudzoną wszystkimi kolorami tęczy (mimo że potraktował ją wybielaczem więcej niż raz). I tak szły już na rekord z żywotnością przy Wiktorze. Mężczyzna odlał wodę do zlewu, zerkając z krótką ponurą refleksją na szczątki białka, które zostały przy odpływie (no ileż jest jajka w jajku, ile tego syfu - cała płyta, blat i jeszcze tutaj?). Zimny strumień przyniósł ulgę zaróżowionym od poparzenia opuszkom palców, kiedy uważnie zajmował się skorupkami. Nie wyglądało na nic poważnego, ale na pewno pozostaną tkliwe przez jakiś czas.

\- Wiktor? - rzucił Yuuri, a serce Rosjanina zabiło szybciej i z miejsca zapomniał o poniesionych ranach wojennych. Obserwujący go Japończyk właśnie upił kolejny łyk i uśmiechnął się znad kubka. - Pewnie cię to zdziwi, ale naprawdę doceniam twoje starania. Dzięki temu każdy dzień jest wielką niespodzianką. Jak dziś. Wprost uwielbiam fakt, że jesteś taki ekstra, że nawet zwykłe jajko nie wytrzymuje presji bycia z tobą.

Wiktor zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie uszy, to by mu się uśmiech zawinął dookoła głowy. Ty podstępna, japońska klucho! Dobrze wiesz, jak mnie zmotywować do nieustających prób dogodzenia ci!

Kiedy Rosjanin w końcu poradził sobie z nabiałem i ostrożnie położył talerzyk, między koszyczkiem z bułkami a sałatką, tuż przed Yuurim, jego wzrok padł jeszcze na resztki jajecznej bomby. Podszedł do podtopionego blatu, ujął kuriozum w dłoń, wysupłał komórkę z kieszeni dresu, i zrobił kilka fotek przy zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawionych dźwiękach dochodzących z Japończyka, po czym zakończył żywot sabotażysty w koszu z mokrymi śmieciami (Yuuri zawsze nalegał na segregację odpadów, te japońskie obsesje...). Obrócił się do ukochanego, który zdążył radośnie ugryźć kanapkę i przerzuć z aprobatą pierwszy kęs. Dobra, nie wszystko poszło tak koszmarnie, chociaż Yuuri nie dostał do ręki ulubionego kubka z ulubioną kawą na wstępie. Może faktycznie nie trzeba realizować tych planów zawsze na sto procent? Tak z pięćdziesiąt starczy. Bo czterdzieści oznaczałoby podpalenie czegoś...

\- Ale wiesz co? - Wiktor dosiadł się do stołu. - Może jednak unikajmy sytuacji, w których witałbym cię na dzień dobry płomieniem na dwa metry.

Szykując własną kanapkę, poczuł się bardzo zmęczony tematem jajek na twardo i gotowania.

\- Bo ja wiem… - śmiał się Yuuri, muskając niby przypadkiem dłoń Wiktora. - Przynajmniej byłoby cieplej.

Och, ty... „To może się ubierz z rana?” cisnęło się na usta, ale tak by sobie w kolano nie strzelił.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że mogę dalej robić ci takie nieprzewidywalne śniadania? - zapytał zamiast tego. - Nawet jeśli ryzykuję to życiem i zdrowiem mieszkańców planety Ziemia?

Yuuri uśmiechał się szeroko, prezentując kawałki zieleniny z sałatki na zębach. Wiktor płakał wewnętrznie ze szczęścia, och, ile go dobroci w tak krótkim czasie spotykało.

\- Tylko takie chcę - zapewnił Japończyk, po czym wygiął się kokieteryjnie, a Rosjaninowi plasterek jajka ześliznął się z bułki na podłogę ku uciesze Makkachina. - W końcu kocham życie na krawędzi.

Och, Wiktor kochał je także. Dlatego postanowił zatroszczyć się również o kolację.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam podziękować Dziabarze za wspaniałą zabawę. Miała trudniejsze zadanie, bo ja pisałam jako pierwsza i to ona musiała się dostosować (chociaż oczywiście naniosłyśmy późniejsze poprawki), ale myślę, że Yuuri wyszedł jej świetnie. Jest moda na pisanie z różnych perspektyw, tylko że często drugie spojrzenie nic nie wnosi do historii - tutaj starałyśmy się jednak bardzo oddzielić narracje, żeby jedynie fabuła przebiegała identycznie, a reszta miała nową jakość :D Mam nadzieję, że pomysł i wykonanie się spodoba! (an_nox)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot powstał z inspiracji życiem. Chora na jakieś dziadostwo Noxi nie mogła spać, więc wstała o 6 rano i chciała ugotować sobie pieprzone jajko na śniadanie, a ono wybuchło, czyniąc tamten wstrętny dzień jeszcze gorszym. Ostatecznie dzięki interwencji Dziabary, która zaczęła żartować i powoływać się na Viktora w takiej sytuacji (Noxi gotuje znacznie lepiej niż on na szczęście) i tak zrobiło się jakoś lepiej w życiu, a do tego powstał ten collab.
> 
> Podziękowania dla naszej naszej Bezy Natchnienia, DaryavonDayern! <3


End file.
